Legend of Zelda: Lights Time
by Laina Inverse
Summary: A continuation of my last Zelda fic. Raiha is again 17 and must deal with her coming of age, and the returning darkness that threatens her land and loved ones. She'll make a choice that will change her world forever. Warning mild lemon in part 7 completed
1. Prologue

Disc: I don't own Link, Zelda, Or Gannondorf, but this story and its characters other than those three, is all mine. No stealing. This takes place some.... eight odd years after the end my last Zelda fanfic.

Prologue:

The return of a Hero

Preparations were well under way. The royal ball was to be the biggest since The Kings wife had died some seventeen years before, after the birth of the second Princess. Anyone who was anyone was invited to the event, something that made said Princesses head swirl.

She was Raiha, wielder of the Triforce of Light, and former Lady of Time. Her past and present were a little confusing, but she could easily sort out her old memories from when she'd began her life in the forest, from her new memories, where she had decided to not go into the woods.

She would be the first to admit that she acted older than her age, but whoever said with age comes seriousness had never met the pink haired second Princess. At the moment, she was pacing and fuming in the courtyard where destiny had made itself known.

Zelda, her older sister looked up from the needlepoint she was doing, and sighed at her unladylike sibling. The blue eyed older Princess, who was nineteen, was often quietly resigned to the fact that nothing she could do would change Raiha, but that didn't mean she couldn't try.

"Come sister," Zelda said. "What has you in such an agitated state of mind?"

Raiha made a face at her older sibling, but stopped pacing, and smoothed her pale gold knee-length tunic.

"I'm waiting for a reply from Link," she said. "I sent him an invitation, but haven't gotten an RSVP."

"You worry to much," Zelda said with a chuckle. "He'll make it. Did you leave it with Maron again?"

Raiha gave a tiny grin.

"Like always," she affirmed. "I even gave her an invitation to, but I doubt she'll come. She loves her ranch you know."

Maron was Raiha's closest friend, other than Link. It was how she and Link had kept in touch, though more often than not, they days she promised to meet him, the Princess was so swamped with duties she couldn't refuse that she rarely got to see him.

In fact, they hadn't seen each other since he'd left to go find Navi. So she had no clue if he'd look anything like she remembered from when they'd beaten Gannondorf, or if he'd look different. The one thing she hoped was that he'd found their friend.

Thinking of Gannondorf made her remember the dreams she'd been having all to recently. She shivered, and blocked them out of her mind. Zelda, who had looked back down to the needlework, didn't look up.

"You haven't been sleeping well, have you?" the golden haired princess asked. "I can tell."

Raiha shrugged.

"Bad dreams," she said nonchalantly. "Nothing to worry about."

"Bad dreams?"

Raiha squeaked, and whirled, pulled out her dagger defensively.

"By Din Sheik!" she cursed. "Don't do that!"

The Sheikah, who had been with them ever since Impa had left, raised one hand in apology. Raiha's dagger left his neck, and slid back into the sheath at her side. She huffed in annoyance, and sat down on the grass.

"Just bad dreams," she repeated firmly. "There's nothing in them."

'Okay, so maybe I'm lying....' the pink haired princess mused. 'I don't want them to worry.'

"Well, anyways Princesses, your father wishes to speak with you."

Zelda stood smoothly, and put her needle-work into a small leather bag, which she placed carefully on the steps.

"Thank you Sheik," she said. "We shall go see him now."

"But!"

"Now dear sister."

"Aw..... nuts."

- - -

Their father was not a burly man, nor a particularly tall one. If anything, his looks were about average, but hiding behind the unassuming features was a person who inspired loyalty and adoration from his subjects, as well as friendship from the rulers of the other tribes in Hyrule.

It was from him that Zelda had inherited her golden hair, and Raiha her delicate golden eyes. Zelda also seemed to have the Kings quiet, but strong manner, considering she never had to coerce Raiha to do anything. She mearly "suggested" it in a simple tone, and usually Raiha would either volunteer, or simply go along.

"Hello my daughters." the king greeted.

"Hello father," came the chorused reply.

"I have gifts for you, for the ball tomorrow night. They belonged to your mother, and she would have wanted you to have them. In the pink box is your items Raiha, and the white one is for Zelda."

The Princesses picked up the boxes, and kissed their father. Though you could not tell from looking at him, the king was old, and greying with age. His face had lines of sorrow and pain, that had been there since their mother had passed away, shortly after Raiha's birth. Raiha felt a pang of sadness at never meeting her mother, but whatever her father gave her might tell her something about the woman she'd never know.

Looks were easy. There had been a portrait hanging on the wall in her fathers chambers when she had been younger, of a striking young woman with a bright smile. Her hair had been long and pale pink, and the painter had captured the color of the striking blue eyes magnificently. True, she had dusky skin, while Zelda and Raiha had pale skin, but many people explained it away with saying their fathers skin had been stronger than her mother, whatever that meant. And it was only a light tan anyways, but it connected her to the Gerudo, which had always made Raiha wonder.

She decided to ask. The pink haired princess waited until Zelda left the room, before she spoke.

"Father? May I ask you something?"

The king smiled at his youngest daughter.

"You already have, but I suppose you may ask another."

Raiha giggled.

"Father, was mother.... a Gerudo?"

Her father looked at her sharply, with eyes as golden as her own.

"What makes you ask such a question?" he queried mildly.

"Well, I was remembering that portrait of mother in you room a long time ago, and I was curious. I never knew mother so..."

Her voice trailed off, as her father looked down at his hands. Carefully, she put down the box, and approached him.

"Father? Have I hurt you?"

The old king looked up, and gave the worried Princess a sad smile.

"No my dear, you have only reminded me of a time when your mother too was so curious. You are a great deal like her, as many people may have said." The king reached out his hand to her. "Though sometimes it is hard to look at you because I see your mother, as yourself, you have brought me a great deal of joy. What would you like to know my daughter?"

- - -

When Raiha left her fathers counselor chambers, it was with a very sad look on her face. Hours had passed as the king had told her stories about her mothers curiosity which had usually gotten them both into a great deal of trouble. It was his last line that made the seventeen year old worry.

'Father, what did you mean, 'soon it will all be over?' I don't want to lose you as well!'

Lost in thought, Raiha wandered in a subdued manner towards the arch that lead to the courtyard where she had played as a child, wanting to feel comforted, by old memories.

When she stepped into the open air courtyard, she realized that it was very late. The stars were shimmering softly overhead in the dusk light, and most of the palace itself was quiet. It was a perfect tiny piece of serenity. Placing the box she still carried by the entrance, she went over to the center of the tiny flower field, and sat down.

"This is where.... I met my sister for the first time...' she murmured quietly. "Though I didn't know it back then. It was all one giant blur... my past, I mean."

The pink haired Princess flopped backwards, and admired the stars overhead.

"I wish... if I could get only one wish, for what I want most in the world... I would wish for Link to be by my side again. I miss him so much."

A tear slid out of one golden eye, and gently plopped onto the grass. The stars blurred above her, as loneliness threatened to overwhelm her. She closed her eyes tightly, and concentrated on even breathing for a few moments. Seconds later, she was asleep.

Link looked at her, from where he'd been standing, at the archway, and shook his head, smiling faintly.

"Should I go wake her up?" he asked softly.

"Only if you want to," the tiny fairy hidden under his hat replied, in a sleepy tone. "Only if you want to."

The former Hero of Time walked quietly into the courtyard, and sat down next to the dozing Raiha. The moon, which by that time had risen over the wall, highlighted her delicate features, and made her look like a soft almost angelic presence.

But Link knew better. Raiha may have looked innocent, but when she was awake, she reminded him of a little Poe sometimes. Still, he had missed her desperately, and after dropping Epona at the ranch, and chatting with Maron, he'd left for the palace, after receiving the letter from Raiha.

Sitting in the moon and starlight, he waited for the Princess to wake up. He knew that soon she would.

- - -

Raiha could feel her blood turn to ice in her dreaming-selfs veins. Again, she saw Gannondorf break free of the evil void, and turn to slaughter her family, and her friends. In morbid fascination, she waited to see whose head the Dark King would hold up this time. Her face paled, and tears sprang to her eyes, as Gannondorf held not one, but two heads up for her to see.

"No!"

- - -

"Uh!"

Raiha shot upright, like a seed from her slingshot, face pale, eyes clouded, and heart beating like a jackhammer.

"Hey Rai... another dream?"

She turned, and wiped her eyes, clearing them.

"Link?" she asked softly. "Is it really?"

"So, what happened?"

She shivered, and Link put his arm around her shoulders gently. Soft sobs filled the night air as she cried on his shoulder, relief, and fear pouring out of her body in shuddering waves. If it had been the Link before he had fought so much evil, he probably would have had no idea as of what to do. But he had witnessed seeing this girl be kidnaped, killed, and otherwise lost to him, in a different future. He would not take that risk again.

Slowly, Raiha began to assert control over herself again, and the flow of tears began to stop. She looked up at the person who had tried so hard to save her when they had fought Ganon in that other time. The person who she had adventured with, argued with, and missed when the Master Sword had taken him beyond reach.

The person she loved.

Sighing, she let the last of her emotions flow like a river, and leave her spent, barely able to move.

"I dreamed Link," she murmured, closing her eyes. "It changes every night, whose head he holds up. The other night, it belonged to Zellie."

"And just now?" Link probed gently.

"My fathers.... and yours."

Her voice was faint, and Link realized how close she was to simply sleeping right there in the courtyard. As much as he wouldn't mind it, he'd missed her as stated before, he knew that she had to be prepared for the ball tomorrow evening, and if she wasn't in her room, well...

As Sheik would put it, there'd be hell to pay. Speaking of Sheik.....

"I know you're out there Sheik," Link whispered. "Give me a hand, would ya?"

The Sheikah male chuckled quietly, and jumped from the top of the arch, holding out his arms. Link Gently placed Raiha into them, and looked at the red eyed male.

"I was wondering," the Sheikah said, shrugging. "She can always tell you, but not me. It's curious."

Link avoided the sharp eyed gaze of Sheik, and picked up the package Raiha had set near the entrance.

"We're friends Sheik," he replied quietly. "Maybe a bit more, but for the moment, we're friends."

The Sheikah was unconvinced, but kept his peace. Though sometimes the Hylian male got on his nerves, Sheik could see how happy Raiha got when she mentioned his name, and how furious she became when she realized she'd missed another chance to see him. For a month of so, he had entertained the idea of getting a crush on the stubborn Princess, but after seeing what she was like as herself, he could easily tell himself that a spitfire like Raiha needed an adventurous person.

Slowly, Sheik opened the door to Raiha's room, and deposited her on her bed. Link placed the package on the stool, and both left. In the dark, Raiha sighed, and rolled onto her side. She was still asleep, but this time... there were no dreams to plague her night. For the first time in close to a month, her sleep was a restful one.


	2. Part 1

Disc: see prologue

Part 1:

A fancy time

-or-

Darkness emerging

The sun on her face woke the still tired Princess. One good nights rest could not combat a months worth of sleeplessness. She pulled the coverlet over her head, and buried herself under the pillow, mussing her hair.

"My lady?"

"Nnn...."

"My lady...?"

"Whaaa?"

"Raiha, get up!"

There was a loud splash, and Raiha shrieked as cold water poured onto her bed, drenching her.

"Good morning to you to Zelda," the drenched princess said darkly. "What do you want?"

"It's time to get up," the blond Princess replied crisply. "You should know how long it takes to get ready for one of fathers elaborate balls."

Raiha groaned, and half stumbled, half fell out of the bed.

"Can't I have just a few more minutes?" she pleaded. "I haven't slept well lately."

Zelda patted her sisters shoulder sympathetically, and led her to the first part of the dressing ritual.

The bath.

Raiha groaned, but complied. There would be no stopping her sister, unless she was getting something to eat. And during ball process, she rarely did.

-some eight hours later-

(AN: what? I have actually heard of parties that take longer than that to prepare for, so :p)

Raiha gave a soft relieved sigh, for as she returned from the hours of standing and preparation, there was food on the lovely little side table. Food that would finally get her to wake up, and be able to function until the wee morning hours. That was usually how long the ridiculous things lasted.

The second Princess was well known for her severe dislike of social functions. It took a great deal to keep her at one when she made up her mind to leave, and first and foremost required actually _catching_ her in the act of leaving.

With a sigh, the girl who had stood for eight hours of what she deemed torture, sat on the edge of her, now dry, bed and began to devour the food a high speed. She had to finish quickly, before either a maid, or her sister entered the room.

From her balcony came a loud crashing sound that signified yet another broken window, and Raiha rolled her eyes in annoyance.

'Oy.... not now!' she pleaded silently. 'Not when I'm almost done with this whole mess!'

"Beloved Raiha! Would you not speak to me?"

The scantily clad princess did _not_ scream as her suitor would have expected. Instead, she grabbed the breakfast tray, and flung it straight at him. The solid metal impacted Torian smack in the head, and he fell off her balcony into the icy water below.

Raiha brushed imaginary dust from her hands, and smirked.

"Stupid idiot," she muttered fondly. "When will he ever learn?"

Shrugging, she flipped a few strands of her hair over her shoulder, and reached for the pale pink box that held the gown, jewelry and slippers that Raiha would be wearing that night. Her golden eyes widened, and she breathed a reverent sigh.

"By Nayru..."

- - -

By a stroke of luck, Link had managed to slip in undetected by the guards. He was a little smug about that, even though he hadn't needed to. Navi bapped him on the head.

"What?" he asked.

"You know, it would have been easier to just show them your invitation, and _walk_ in rather than sneak in and get your nice clothes covered in dirt," the fairy remarked in a withering tone.

"I know," Link replied with a grin. "But it wouldn't be half the fun. Besides, if I come in the normal way, I'll get announced as a knight of the realm, and swarmed on by the other girls. No thanks."

If a fairy could smile mischievously, it would be Navi, though Link couldn't see it, because she was hidden under his hat.

"So... the only girl you want swarming you is Raiha then?"

Link turned red.

"N-Navi!" he hissed. "Shut up!"

The tiny blue fairy giggled. Link though about shaking his head a couple of times to make her rattle around, then sighed, and decided against it. Not only might he loose his hat, but from his precarious position, half on, half off an unoccupied balcony, he would most certainly fall, and have to start again.

Once inside, he hid himself in the shadow of one of the walls, and waited patiently. He didn't have to wait long.

"Announcing their highnesses, Princess Zelda, and Princess Raiha."

Zelda descended first, dressed in a butterfly delicate dress of soft pink, hemmed in silver. Her long golden blond hair was pinned back by a gold tiara with a red ruby in the center. The dress was belled at the sleeves, and the hem was embroidered with silver waves, or flames, depending on how one chose to view it. On her feet were silver slippers, edged in a minty green. She had been faintly touched with cosmetics, such as face and eye powder, as well as lip color. Over her brilliant blue eyes was actually a shade of pale, pale green. Her cheeks were faintly touched with pink, and her lips were a delicate shade between red and pink.

'She's definitely a beauty,' Link mused to himself. 'I wonder what Rai looks...'

His mouth opened, and his eyes widened.

'That's.... Raiha?'

It is said that clothes make the person. In this case the clothing had _transformed_ the person. If he hadn't known any better, he might have thought the Goddess Laisha had descended upon the earth.

She also had been touched by cosmetics, and it showed in the way she smiled. Her face seemed gentler, with a shimmery white above her golden eyes, and pale pink on her cheeks and lips. Her hair was also loose, and hung in soft pink waves down to her waist, confined by a white gold tiara with a blue sapphire. Her dress had two parts. The first layer was a high-necked cream colored silky looking material, that was embroidered in an off-white thread with the triforce of light at the base of the throat. The sleeves came to points on the back of her hands, effectively hiding her triforce symbol. The second dress was an off the shoulders type, also hemmed in gold. The color of the dress itself could not quite be defined, for it seemed as though a rainbow of colors shimmered within the fabric. It was split in the front, to show the creamy underskirt, and she held it carefully in one hand. On her feet were not slippers, but delicate ankle high boots, in a pale gold, with the same off-white triforce embroidered on them.

'Wow.... Now that's a side of her I've never seen before!'

"Navi," Link hissed softly. "You might want to take a look at Raiha, before she descends fully into the crowd."

The tiny blue fairy went mostly unnoticed in his shady corner, and she bobbed up and down in awe.

"Wow..." the tiny fairy exclaimed softly. "She's so beautiful!"

Link just nodded.

"Well, what did you expect?" came Sheiks quiet voice. "She _is_ a Princess after all."

For once, Link didn't jump, or swear at Sheiks surprise arrival. He'd actually been expecting it this time. Also, he was entranced by the transformation of his somewhat unfeminine friend.

Navi swooped back under Links hat, to Sheiks amused chuckle. Raiha had spotted them, and inclined her head, just slightly, to acknowledge her friends.

Raiha and Zelda made their was to the thrones, and turned, waiting for their father.

"Announcing, King Jethri!"

Everyone bowed, rising only after the king had walked past them. He kissed both of his daughters on the cheek, then turned.

"At midnight, there will be formal announcements about my daughters, but until then, enjoy."

He lowered himself into the chair, and smiled as the music began. Link turned to Sheik, while the Princesses were claimed by other dance partners.

"Do you know anything about these announcements?" he inquired.

The red eyed Sheikah shrugged.

"I know that may suitors have been petitioning to the king for the honor of wedding Lady Raiha, and Lady Zelda. Perhaps he has chosen their husbands."

Link cursed silently.

"I sure hope not," he said, outwardly calm. "I think Raiha would throw a fit."

"And how," Sheik agreed.

The music stopped, and Raiha moved from her partner, with a polite smile.

"Ah, she's free now, so, I'll see you later Sheik."

Carefully making his way through the press of Princes, Earls and other royal types trying to crowd near the Princesses, Link almost ran into Torian. Fortunately, he caught his balance, and the Princeling didn't even notice him. Raiha on the other hand, did, and gave him a shy smile. He held out his hand, and she accepted it, gracefully.

As they moved in the complex dance, there was no time for words, but the simple smile, and the light in her eyes was enough to make him believe that she still cared for him. In the same way, his strong reassuring grip, and careful movement, made Raiha remember when they had first danced, in that reality so long gone.

Minutes flew like seconds, and sooner than both expected, the dance was over, and both of them were breathing heavily, but smiling.

"In ten minutes, meet me at the west balcony," Raiha breathed. "I really hate crowds."

Link nodded, and they both slid off in different directions.

-ten minutes later-

'They chatter as if I'm still in there,' Raiha thought in amusement. 'Trying to win my favor? Why? I'm not going to be queen, that's my sisters duty. And she's well suited to it.'

Link came out of the ballroom, silent as a ghost, and handed her a glass of mixed cider. She smiled at him in thanks, and carefully sipped the drink.

"So," Link said after a few moment. "You wanted to escape?"

Raiha blinked, looked at him, then laughed, a cheerful, burbling sound. Link gave her a confused look, and she calmed swiftly.

"Yes, I want to 'escape' as you so eloquently put it, but I'm under orders from my sister to stay at the ball." Raiha made a face. "She _knows_ I hate fancy stuff like this!"

"So who says Zelda has to know?"

Raiha turned to look behind her, then smiled slyly, looking more like herself.

"You're right," she admitted. "But we're going to have to sneak out this way rather than through one of the inner doors."

Link nodded, and set their glasses out of the way.

"So, how far down is it?" he asked, feigning politeness in case someone was looking.

"About..... 8 or 9 feet I think," the Princess answered softly. "And I'm going to need your help."

She flushed as Link looked at her, and gestured down at the dress.

"Do I _look_ like I can jump off a balcony Link?" she asked dryly. "And this was my mothers. I want to prevent anything from happening to it."

Navi fluttered out, and bobbed up and down looking at the younger Princess.

"You look like you could be an over-sized fairy, Rairai!" the blue fairy pipped. "So pretty!"

Raiha smiled slightly.

"It's good to see you again Navi. And thank you."

Link vaulted carefully over the railing, and dropped to the soft grass below the balcony. Raiha carefully lifted the fragile skirt, and climbed over the railing. When she moved as if to lower herself closer to Link, her foot caught in the hem, causing her to over-balance, and fall. There was no time to scream, or even be surprised. It was all a matter of trust.

Link reached up and caught her, but fell backwards himself, and landed on the grass. Immediately Raiha scrambled off, and knelt beside him, worriedly.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "I'm sorry!"

Link chuckled, and sat up with only a little wince.

"Nothing's broken or cracked," he replied, "just a little bruised up. Are you all right?"

Raiha made a face.

"My coordination's shot from my lack of sleep. Otherwise I wouldn't have landed so badly. I really am sorry."

Carefully, Link stood, and cracked out a few kinks in his spine. Then he extended his hand to Raiha with a grin.

"See, no harm done."

Raiha shook her head, accepted his hand, and stood.

"We should move away from the balcony, otherwise, my sister may get wise... or one of my other suitors may come looking for me."

Link chuckled slightly at the venom she put into the word 'suitors' as they walked to the courtyard. It was far enough away that no one would see them, but close enough so that they could hear the music. There they sat, and looked at the skies, simply enjoying being in the others presence.

After a few moments, Link spoke.

"Raiha?"

"Hmm?"

"How long have you been having your dreams?"

"..... little over one month," the Princess admitted slowly. "I haven't told anyone about them, if that's what you're wondering."

Link shook his head.

"It's not that. I've been having similar dreams, ever since I set foot on Hylian soil two weeks ago."

".... you don't think...."

"It's possible, but doubtful. Where would he get all that power from? There's nothing for Gannondorf to use in the Evil void."

Raiha fell silent, looking at the flowers, but not really seeing them.

"....Link?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you.... do you still.... um..."

She blushed faintly red in the light of the full moon, and as Link figured what she was asking, he blushed as well.

"Honestly? I.... don't know."

"Oh...."

"No, don't take it like that!" he said frantically. "It's just that I haven't seen you since I left the castle at eleven to find Navi, so I don't know what all this proper living has changed in your personality. I still _like_ you.... I'm just not certain whether it's as friends or as.... lovers...."

Raiha smiled softly, and leaned against her friends shoulder.

"I have an idea," she murmured. "Let's start from 'friends' and see where that takes us, hmm?"

Link nodded, and looked down at her. She looked so peaceful, simply sitting there with him. She didn't hesitate, or try to push him to say suitor instead of friend. Felling his gaze, Raiha looked up at him with half lidded eyes.

"What?" she asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Nah... just realizing how lucky I am for you to be understanding. It's so rare for you to listen to me..."

"You jerk!," Raiha exclaimed, playfully whapping him on the head. "Here I am trying to be nice, and you go and insult me!"

"Oh, ow, mercy, mercy!"

The laughed as they had when they were children, as she chased him around the courtyard.

"Get back here you.... you... deku scrub!"

"Hey! I am not!"

"You were!"

".... have to give you that point."

Until they finally collapsed, out of breath in the center of the flowers, with Raiha the victor.

"I missed you..." she whispered into the back of his tunic. "I missed you so much that it hurt...."

"Eh?"

"Nothing... come on, it's almost midnight. We should find out what father has to say."


	3. Part 2

Disc: see prologue.

Part 2:

A royal announcement

-or-

Darkness unfolding

Sneaking in through one of the side entrances, Raiha noticed Zelda give a frown in her direction. The golden eyes Princess countered by sticking out her tongue, childishly, she knew, but for her, nothing was more boring than a ball such as this one. She smiled at Link, and slid off to her stand at her Fathers left hand, while Zelda stood at his right.

The King stood as the final song faded, and the crowds became quiet.

"My people," Jethri proclaimed. "As I am certain you are aware, many offers have been given for the honor of wedding either of my daughters."

Many of the males in the crowd began murmuring with excitement. The King had made his decision at last. Smirks were exchanged, and hungry glances thrown to the two beautiful Princesses who stood with their father.

Link scowled. He and Raiha may have decided to be 'just friends' for the moment, but that didn't mean that they were allowed to treat her like an object. Fortunately, before he could get truly annoyed, the King cleared his throat.

"Many offers indeed," the golden eyed king continued, his glare silencing the talkers. "However, I have decided to let my daughters marry for love rather than for alliance purposes. Therefore, if you wish to court my children, you will henceforth put a request through me, that I shall give to them, and _they_ shall decide if they wish to allow themselves to meet with you."

Then... the clock struck midnight.

An icy cold wind blew through the room, dousing all the torches, and dampening the fire. In the darkness, people began to murmur, and Raiha began to shake.

"No..." she whispered. "No, it can't be..."

Power suddenly bloomed on her triforce mark, and pain flared across her chest.

'He's trying to merge the two realities!' raiha mentally screamed in pain. 'But I won't... let him!'

Her own triforce piece flared, a golden white color. Though crimson blood stained the front of her dress, and continued to flow down her body, she willed herself to remain standing, to remain strong.

Through her, a battle waged fiercely, and she had the power to do one of two choices. She could allow Gannondorf to escape, and save her time, or she could keep Gannondorf in the evil realm, loose control of the timeline, and die as a result of the merging. Death was the last thing she wanted, but she had no other choice.

At least, until Link and Zelda gave her the answer.

"Raiha! Don't die on me again!"

"Sister! Do not let the dark lines merge!"

Pain flared, as Raiha made her decision. Light coursed through and around her, as she strapped the timeline firmly into place.

Dropping to her knees, she gasped for breath. Jethri knelt by his younger daughter worriedly.

"Raiha, are you...?"

"Excuse me please your majesty. I can help her."

Link cupped a fairy in his hand, and held it out to the still bloody Raiha. It fluttered, and drenched the girl in healing magic. Raiha's breathing became easier, and she sat more upright. Then, she looked to her father.

"Evacuate the Palace. Evil is coming."

Jethri looked at his daughter, who seemed to have aged beyond seventeen. Her hair which had been waist length had gained a couple of feet, now extending to her ankles, and her eyes had a knowledge that was older than he could imagine.

"You are just like your mother my dear daughter."

The golden haired king stood, and blew a sharp whistle. Instantly the room quieted.

"I think it is safe to assume the door are sealed," he began calmly, "however, the balconies do not have doors, and therefore are exempt from this rule. Two of the tallest men shall go first. They shall then help the ladies down, followed by the rest of the men. Now go."

Raiha turned to Link, and handed him a note she had scribbled while her father spoke.

"I need you to take Zelda, and go to the Treasure vault. You already have the Ocarina, but we need the harp as well."

"Harp?"

"You'll know it when you see it. Please... go."

Link nodded, and turned to Princess Zelda, who looked quite taken aback by all the sudden oddities that were happening.

"We'll have time to explain later... I hope," Link said, taking her wrist gently, and pulling her along. "Right now, I need you to show me how to find the treasure room. You can probably mobilize the guards too..."

Raiha pulled herself somewhat painfully to her feet, and looked at her father.

"Father... you too."

"No. I shall not leave my youngest daughter to fight without help."

"Daddy!" Raiha's voice was pleading. "Please! I don't want to loose you. We still need you!"

She stiffened. A few stragglers were still inside the ballroom, and Gannondorf blew the doors in.

"Knock knock," came the Dark lords tone. "I was _so_ disappointed to not receive an invitation. I thought you _liked_ me Raiha."

"You are the most repulsive man I've ever met," the Pink haired Princess spat.

"Oh, dagger through the heart," Gannondorf mocked. "You wound me my dear."

"Oh, I'll do much more than that," she growled. "Just try me."

"Raiha, explain to me what is going on."

"Not now father," Raiha hissed. "Get out of here!"

Heeding his daughter, Jethri slid out a concealed exit, and continued to help his subjects escape from the palace. Unknown to Raiha, he was attacked from behind, and held in wait at the throne room door. This would be the ultimate trap.

Between Raiha and Gannondorf there was a stare down. To Gannondorf, it seemed as though Raiha had no more power. With a cold smile, he took two steps forwards. The golden eyed Princesses hand flared with light, causing him to halt in his tracks.

Funny thing about living your life over from the beginning with memories," she said with a small malicious grin. "I can use the years of peace to make myself stronger with more endurance, while you.... can't do anything about it."

The Dark Lord scowled, and focused his energy into the Triforce Piece of Power, in an attempt to drain Raiha of all her energy, thereby making her submissive. It was a perfect plan.... to bad it failed miserably. Raiha stood there, hand still glowing, still most firmly on her feet. Her golden eyes blazed.

"You ruined my mothers dress," she began coldly,"and you are threatening our peaceful land again. Tell me why I shouldn't try to destroy you right now."

Gannondorf laughed.

"You cannot hurt me," he sneered. "You don't have that kind of mastery yet. _I_ on the other hand...."

He raised his hand, and a ball of dark energy formed. Raiha's eyes widened in surprise.

'Oh no.... I'd forgotten about that spell.... eep! Link, coming back at any time would be helpful! Wait, I take that back. He has Zellie with him! Oh no! Whatever happens, something is going to turn out for the worst!'

As fate would have it, Link chose that moment to return, carrying the harp that Raiha had requested. Gannondorf smiled cruelly, and aimed straight for him, releasing the powerful deadly spell.

"Link!" she cried "Look out!"

She couldn't throw up a shield in time, Link was to far away. He had been caught by surprise as well, and had frozen. Even if he tried to move, the spell would hit him and begin to tear him to shred. Raiha felt pain flare deep within her, as she shielded her eyes from the flash of light.

However, when the light died down, it was not Link who fell to the ground, but Zelda. Raiha's already pale face went paler, and she scrambled over to her sister.

"Zellie! Zellie, _please_ wake up! Wake _up_ curse it!"

Raiha shook her sister, who sighed softly, and passed on. Tears slid down the Princesses face, and landed on Zelda's pale cheeks.

"Zelda..." she whispered.

The triforce of wisdom glowed softly, and floated above Zelda's body. Gannondorf smirked.

"And two pieces are now mine," he crowed. "Once wisdom joins me, I only have to kill this nuisance, and I will be invincible."

Through her tears, Raiha's eyes burned in anger. She had a different idea.

"Wisdom, to me," she said in a choked voice.

The triangle glowed, and vanished. Gannondorf scowled.

"That piece is mine by right," he growled. "Return it to me, and I won't have to hurt your father."

With a snap, he summoned the creature he'd used as a guard into the ballroom, dragging King Jethri behind it. Raiha let out a strangled sob as she saw he spoke the truth. Link grabbed her by the wrist to prevent her from running to her father, and pulled her back against him. Her tears dampened the mossy green of his over-tunic, but her didn't care.

"Raiha," he murmured. "I know you'll hate me for saying this, but we can't give in. We cannot save your father."

"So what am I supposed to do?" came the harsh reply. "Let that monster kill him?!"

King Jethri, who had come around moments before struggled to his feet.

"Raiha, you must save yourself," the golden haired man said firmly. "I am old, and of no consequence. I know it hurts my daughter... but be brave."

"Silence fool!"

The Evil King turned, and backhanded Jethri across the face, then turned back to Raiha and Link, smiling coldly.

"Now Raiha, if you come to me, I shall let your father go free. However..."

Conjuring up black flames, Gannondorf shaped them into a sword.

"If you defy me, he shall end up as dead as your sister."

Raiha was frozen by indecision. A Large part of her wanted to acquiesce to Gannondorfs demands, and the tiny part was telling her to run away and leave it all behind.

"I'm waiting..."

"I... I...." Raiha stammered.

She closed her eyes tightly, then nodded slowly.

"I... will accept these terms....."

"No!"

The shout came from both Link, and her father. Tears slid down pale cheeks as she took two hesitant steps forwards. It was then, that Jethri decided to take matters into his own hand. Twisting like he was twenty years younger, he slammed into Gannondorf from behind, knocking him to the Ground.

"Link, get my daughter out of here, now!"

When the King said jump, you jumped. Link, still carrying the harp under one arm, grabbed Raiha by the wrist, and pulled her from the ballroom. Gannondorf shoved the King off of him, and held up the black flame sword.

"You have just sealed your fate, Sire," the former Gerudo leader said coldly. "A pity. You would have made an excellent bargaining chip."

As Link pulled Raiha over the balcony, she heard the snap of the flames crackling through the air, and the thud as her fathers head and body hit the marble tiling. And then, she didn't hear anything except for her own sobbing.


	4. Part 3

Disc: See prologue

AN: Damn that was a depressing last chapter.... and you know what? This one ain't gonna be much better. Depending on which kinda angst you like this one might be worse.

Part 3:

A bleak living

-or-

at the riverside.

They had traveled for two days, reaching the miniature lake where Raiha's whole adventures had started some thirteen years before. Link was grateful for Epona, the horse had made the trip much swifter, and much safer.

A few other nobles were there already. Torian and Kazda, Raiha's cousins came over to greet them, somewhat arrogantly.

"What have you done to my Lady cousin peasant!" Torian demanded, as Link carefully lifted the barely conscious Raiha from the saddle. "If you have harmed her in any way..."

"Oh shut up Torian," Link snapped. "I didn't do anything. You want someone to blame, blame Gannondorf, who destroyed her father and sister!"

"Princess Zelda and King Jethri... are dead?" Kazda asked, with a horrified look on her face. "Oh no, how horrible!"

'You have _no_ idea.....'

- - -

It was dusk on the third day when Raiha awoke. Around her she could hear the sounds of a bustling camp, but a subdued air hung over the place.

'Link must have told them...' she mused apathetically. 'I hope no one comes by....'

As she slid out from between the blankets and the cot upon which she's been placed, so noticed that someone had traded the munrel dress of her mothers, and had dressed her in a shift made of delicate wormswood. Standing she managed to find a pair of sandals to put onto her feet, and ghost-like, she slipped out of her tent.

Navi, who'd been watching inside, from a little hidy-hole, flew after her. When Raiha reached the edge of the small lake, and sat down, the tiny blue fairy went to find Link, and tell him that she was awake.

The pink haired princess was unaware of her tiny spy, and picked up stones, tossing them one by one as far out into the lake as she could. Zora's rarely swam to that lake as it was small, so she didn't fear hitting one. After a few minutes, Raiha heard footsteps, and the shifting of sand and gravel as Link came and sat down beside her. For a moment, the former Hero of Time watched as the girl who'd been his Lady and constant companion threw the shiny pebbles.

"Navi told me you were out here," he murmured finally. "I'm glad you're awake."

Ker-plunk, went three more rocks.

"You're mad at me now, I can bet. Because I took you away from you father."

Ker plunk, ker-plunk, ker-plunk.

"... won't you talk to me?" he finally asked, a small amount of pleading In his voice.

"I have nothing to say," Raiha replied softly. "Other than I appreciate your concern for me...."

Ker-splash, went a large rock.

"You won't even tell me what's on your mind?"

Raiha's arm stilled finally, and she dropped the rocks she was holding and hunched up.

"Why? Why do you care?"

Link flinched at the hopelessness in her voice, and cautiously put his arm around her shoulders.

"Because I'm your friend. Because I know what happened and wont tell you something like that didn't matter. To you it did! And because... because I care about you. If you die.... who do I have left?"

The words struck home. Emotions that had been locked within the recesses of Raiha's mind flooded to the forefront, and tears slid down her cheeks.

Between hiccuping sobs, she told him. Told him of the empty feeling inside, the loss of her family that she had finally known. The loss of the home she'd known for so long, and the loss of her sister who could have been a great help to them. The loss of her father, the one person she could have asked about her mother.

It was the loss of the life she'd known.

Link held her, as her emotions were on full power, something he'd never seen in their other future. When she was spent, the moon had just started to rise over the lake. A delicate mist played over the area, glowing eerily. As Raiha looked up, the mist formed into two figures.

Zelda and her father.

Raiha tried to stand, but wobbled, and slipped. Link caught her, as she fell across his lap, and prevented her from hitting her head on the ground.

"My daughter, do not grieve," Jethri said, smiling. "I knew that eventually I would have to give up the throne to one of you."

"B-but... it was supposed to be Zelda."

"Sometimes my sister, what we wish to happen is not to be. You shall be a fine ruler."

Raiha closed her eyes.

"My daughter, remember the legends. They will help you."

Zelda smiled softly as her sister nodded slowly.

"And don't forget," the former Princess whispered. "We always will love you, even though you were different at the age of four."

The mist began to shred, and the royal pair both bent to give Raiha cold kisses on her forehead.

"We're always with you my daughter. Watching over you though, will have to be this young mans job. Link, do you swear that you will look after my daughter, until such time she no longer needs you?"

Link nodded, and circled one arm around Raiha's waist.

"Yes sire," he replied firmly. "If she is in danger, my life will be forfeit to her safety."

The King smiled at Link and his daughter, then faded away. A new figure took the place of Zelda and the King. It was the form of Raiha's mother.

"Greetings my daughter." she said, smiling. "I have only a short time, so you must listen."

Raiha wiped away the tears that had begun again, and looked into her mothers blue eyes. The Gerudo woman was beautiful, and it was easy to see where Zelda and Raiha had gotten their delicate frames from.

"Now then, listen carefully, for I will not have the energy to do this again. The triforce piece that you have wielded since birth has been passed down through my line for ages. Our family said that Laisha had been forced to take mortal form, and hide from the darkness. She wedded a Hylian male, and from there found a way to pass on her powers to her daughters.

"My mother and grandmother could wield the triforce power only a little. When I inherited it, I could feel the tide of destiny which pulled me from the desert to this kingdom. I too, could not use the full power of the Sacred piece, but you my daughter.... you can."

"Me?" raiha whispered, incredulously. "Why me?"

Her mother shrugged.

"Because, as I was pulled by destiny, so are you. You are strong my child. You know what you must do, and how you must do it. Alas, you are not strong enough to complete this task now. Soon, the wisdom of Zelda's triforce shall seep into you, and you will have the knowledge of how to rid the world of the Evil one."

Again, the mist began to shred.

"I must go now, little Raiha. Your father is waiting, and I have missed him so."

Raiha reached out in a futile attempt to touch the Gerudo woman, as her form faded, and the mist vanished.

"Mother...."

- - -

Link had carried Raiha though the camp for the second time, but this time there was no interruption in the form of nosey cousins, or any of the other nobles. However, when Link moved to put Raiha back onto her cot, she refused to let go.

"Please Link... stay with me?" she murmured. "Please?"

Link thought for a minute, then nodded. Raiha's grip relaxed, and she allowed herself to be put down. The blond Hylian knight, left the tent to retrieve his own blanket and bedroll. He had decided to sleep at the foot of her bed, like any good guard would, but Raiha had other ideas.

As soon as Link had left the tent, with Navi watching over her, she began to strip the cot of the blankets and pillows.

"What are you doing?" the tiny fairy asked.

"I know Link," Raiha replied. "He'll either sleep at the foot of my bed, or across the tent, and right now.... that wouldn't be helping me at all."

And she began to dismantle the cot as well. When Link reentered the tent with his bedroll, and pillow, he stopped in shock. Then, he smiled as he figured out what it meant.

"Alright Raiha, you win," he acquiesced. "You win."

She wasn't quite up for a smile, but there was definitely a smug look in her eyes, as Link rolled out his bedroll. Her blankets and pillows were set up in the most impossible way, so that no matter what he did, she would end up next to him, whether asleep, or awake.

Curling up next to him, she wrapped a blanket around herself, and used his arm for a pillow. Link smiled, and put his other arm around her waist, to comfort her, or protect her, he wasn't quite sure.

From the restless look though, he could figure that she had something to say. And after a few minutes, she did.

"Link, did you manage to keep the harp?" she asked sleepily. "And do you still have my pendant?"

"Yes and yes....."

"Good. As soon as we can, we're going to sneak back into town."

Link looked at her in surprise.

"Get that close to him? Why?!"

"Because, oh Hero of Time.... we need your sword. We need the Master sword, because I think.... yaaaawn I have an idea..."

Her breathing became slow and rhythmic, as she finally dropped into a healing sleep. Link stayed awake a little while longer, gently holding her, and thinking.

"Navi?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think? Can we beat him?"

"We've done it once," Navi affirmed. "So we can do it again!"

Link smiled, and finally allowed the wave of slumber to wash over him.

"Thanks Nav..."

"Goodnight Link."


	5. Part 4

Disc: see prologue

Part 4:

A royal command

-or-

Leaving

She had promised Link that they would leave in three days, so that they could be properly equipped and ready for whatever may happen in the Town Market. It was only the first night, and Link lay sleeping quietly, one arm around her waist.

Raiha sat up carefully, and made sure that Link was asleep before moving again. She had experimented with reaching into the sub-space pocket that had held her other items when she'd been in the other future, while Link had been away doing other things. Relief had flooded her when she realized that, even though it was a different future, she could still reach what she needed.

Reaching out a hand, she drew forth the Zora's tunic, leggings, and a pair of soft soled shoes. Raiha dressed swiftly, and tucked her braided hair into a bun at the base of her neck. She gave Link a gently kiss on the cheek, and slipped out of the tent into the quiet night.

It was painfully easy to slip past her cousins, who were sitting around a campfire and chatting like nothing had happened. Raiha was tempted to yell at them, for not posting a guard, but restrained herself, and walked into the ice-cold water of the small lake. The Princess was grateful to the Zora's tunic for blocking out the feeling of cold water, and slid on the iron boots. Instantly, she sank to the bottom, and began to make her way upstream, to the junction of the river that fed the lake, and the water that would travel to the castle.

No one noticed the tiny air bubbles that floated to the surface to mark her path, nor would they notice the few tears that joined with the river. For a moment, Raiha looked at the camp through the water.

'Goodbye Link..... please forgive me.'

- - -

She rested during the day, sleeping fitfully under the water, and traveled when the moon was high in the sky. By her estimations, it would take her four days to walk through the water to reach the Castle Town. Hopefully Link would not be there, so that she could do her very foolish plan.

On the third night, she dreamed.....

_walking through the castle, she could feel the silence, the coldness of evil._ _It surrounded her, tormented her. Shapes formed, ghosts came, and went around her, accusing her, but still she walked on. The ballroom was her destination, the place where it all would end._

_Raiha could hear her footsteps ringing sharply on the marble floor, announcing her presence to_ _Gannondorf and any other evils that dwelled within her former home. She didn't care. She came with only one wish. To end everything._

_The room was empty, save for one figure. Carefully, she removed her boots, and approached what she assumed to be Gannondorf. It was, and he was doing... something, she couldn't quite see what. Until he turned around._

_She shrieked._

Opening her eyes, Raiha swiftly removed the iron boots, and bobbed to the surface, gasping from the surprise of what she had seen. She swam to the bank, and hid underneath the lip of the hill, shivering. A knife at her throat, and a hand on her mouth made her simply stop moving.

"If I let you go, will you scream?"

She recognized the voice as Sheiks, and an unreasonable anger surfaced in her. Without a response, she elbowed the Sheikah in the stomach, grabbed his arm, and threw him in the water. When he surfaced, she couldn't help but feel a little smug at his obvious shock.

"Hello Sheik," she said neutrally. "Nice to see you too."

Sheik pulled himself onto the bank, then went onto one knee before the Princess.

"Lady Raiha! My most sincere apologies! I could not see who it was, and."

Raiha raised her hand, forestalling further explanation.

"It's all right Sheik, I understand. I almost did the same thing..... And sorry about tossing you in the water. You surprised me, and you _know_ I hate that."

Sheik looked up at her, scrutinizing.

"My lady... why are you out here without an escort? Without even a single guard?"

Raiha sighed, and pushed back some damp hair.

'I knew he was going to ask me that eventually,' she breathed. 'Lets see if I can't get him to go back to camp though..."

"Because I need to be Sheik."

"My lady, forgive my disrespect, but.... you are not one who normally does rash things. If you must face him, please, take me as your guard."

"No Sheik," Raiha said firmly. "I need you to take charge of the camp my cousins have set up, only two days walk from here. Link will be meeting me at the Palace, so I will be fine."

'Sorry Sheik,' she mentally whispered. 'But this is something I have to do alone.'

The Sheikan male didn't even look swayed, but as Raiha gave him a cool stare, he found himself bending to her will. With a long-suffering sigh, he gave in. Raiha smiled slightly.

"Very well Princess," Sheik murmured. "But I...."

Raiha gently laid her hand on Sheiks shoulder.

"Trust me." she breathed softly. "This is what must be done."

She stepped back, and Sheik bowed again, then vanished off into the night. The golden eyed Princess sat down with a thump, and sighed thankfully.

"For a moment there, I thought he'd refuse and I'd have to command him to do it..." she murmured softly. "I'm glad it didn't come to that, I don't want to have to give 'royal commands' to one of my close friends."

She shivered slightly, and look out past the curve of the earth, to see the castle directly in front of her. Taking a deep breath, Raiha sprinted the rest of the way across the open ground, and over the drawbridge, into the market town.


	6. Part 5

Disc: see prologue

Part 5:

The town market

-or-

a terrible sight

As she carefully walked into the silent town, Raiha could feel the miasma of Gannondorfs evil that radiated from the direction of the Palace. It filtered through the air, making it hard for her to breath.

The second thing she noticed was the lack of town noise. When Gannondorf had first attacked in their other reality it had taken close to a month before the town Market had scattered, and vanished. As she looked around, she realized that there were no signs of life in the town, which meant she'd be easy to pick out if he was scanning for her.

Swiftly she walked across the remains of the Market towards the temple where she could relax, even if only marginally.

- - -

Inside the Temple of Time, she breathed a quiet sigh. It had been almost impossible to breath as she neared the Temple. Obviously, Gannondorf didn't want them to get to the sword. Raiha bit her lip guiltily, thinking of Link.

'I hope everyone's alright..... and I really hope he's not to mad at me.'

With a deft movement, Raiha stripped the Zora's tunic from her body, as well as the leggings and under-tunic. From her subspace pocket she drew a white munrel shift, which she slipped over her head.

'The dress was ruined..... but this contains what I need...'

Also from the pocket came a thin silvery belt, with a pouch attached to it, a necklace with an inverted triangle, and a bracelet with the Royal seal. She adorned herself quickly, unbraided her hair, brushed it, and pinned it back, loose, but out of the way.

'I need to unlock the door to the sacred realm..... but without removing the master sword, I will need a few things from the Palace...'

Raiha made a face, took out the pins, re-braided her hair, and changed into a dark version of a Sheikan uniform.

'Good thing Sheik didn't ask where his Shadow outfit went...' she mused as she walked back out into the silence. 'It should be useful, and he never wears it anyways...'

Raiha shuddered, and tucked her hair down the back of her shirt, pulling a black veil and hood over the top of her head, and face. Again she felt like she was walking through a dark miasma, but this time she could feel one more life attached to it's home through the mist.

'The back alley.... where we encountered that guard... oh no!'

Raiha's head snapped up, and she dashed across the empty causeway skidded around the corner, and almost tripped over Randel. He'd been the guard who had always had the bad luck for drawing gate duty, but she'd always considered him a friend, especially because he never told anyone he'd let her out, or where she'd gone.

The Princess dropped to her knees at his side, and gently shook him.

"Randel? Randel, it's me..."

"My l-Lady?"

Randel struggled to sit upright in her presence, but Raiha pressed both hands on his shoulders.

"Down," she commanded firmly. "You don't have very long to live my friend... but have you any news?"

Randel coughed, and a small amount of blood dribbled over his lips.

"He has... taken completely, the castle.... eradicated all the guards.... he is... trying to make it hard to get into, but.... cough cough doesn't seem to have much power to.... do so."

Raiha nodded, a frown gracing her pale face. Her golden eyes narrowed, and she gently put a hand to Randels temple.

"Randel, I'm going to help you sleep, okay?" her voice trembled. "It will stop the pain...."

"...okay."

She forced back the tears that threatened, and a pale golden sparkle emanated from her fingertips. Randels eyes closed slowly, and his breath slowed.... then stopped.

'He looks so peaceful,' Raiha mused, standing. 'I hope he is... at peace. I hope that whatever is in this air doesn't turn him into....'

A low moan made her spine go ramrod straight, and she carefully looked over her shoulder.

"A Re-Dead..." she finished weakly. "Just terrific."

The creature that had been Randel moaned again, as it's face took on a sad wooden quality. Raiha didn't look back again, she just ran.

- - -

She knew it wouldn't be easy, sneaking back into her old home. Especially being pursued by all the Re-Dead that patrolled the grounds. If Raiha was one thing however, it was stubborn. The golden eyed girl refused flat out to quit before she got those viable components that she needed from the alchemists store room, the library, Zelda's room, her own, and from the last place her father and sister had stood breathing life.

The first thing she noticed was the silence in the palace. The shadows were the second. With a grimace, she carefully gathered tiny motes of light, and inserted them into her eyes. It allowed her eyes to pierce the shadows, but it made her more visible, for the light needed an outlet, otherwise it would blind her. Raiha prayed that the light she emitted would not be too obvious, and slid off down the corridors.

The library was first, and it was the emptiest room by far. Every sound was like a signal, telling the Dark Lord where to find her, and she had to severely stifle the impulse to scream a couple of times.

'Silence is good,' Raiha chanted mentally. 'Silence keeps me from dying, so I'd better _stay_ freaking _silent!_'

She stifled a yelp as she ran straight into an oaken table. Muttering curses under her breath, she massaged her shin, and looked the table over.

'Aha! There it is!'

Lying on the table, in a shaft of moonlight, was a slim book, made of leather. There was no inscription on the cover, simply a design of what people had thought the Goddesses of Hyrule should look like.

With a gleeful grin, she swiped the book, and slipped it into her subspace pocket. Then, Raiha ran swiftly out of the library, and down the hall to find the next stop. Close to the Library was the alchemists room. If her luck held, he would have vacated, but left the stores of ingredients.

The large door slid open with the tiniest of creaks, and Raiha froze, listening. After a few minutes, when the only sound she heard was her own soft breathing, she slid through the door.

'Lets see.... powdered mune, a vial of descalthe, and....'

Her mental list trailed off, as a thump came from the doorway. Raiha stifled a curse, and jumped behind the alchemists worktable. A Re-Dead's moan filled the air, and the Princess shivered. The Re-Dead walked around the room aimlessly for a while, able to feel her living warmth, but unable to find a way to get to her. For that, Raiha was grateful. A softly whispered incantation brought fire to her hand, and she lobbed it carefully at the Re-Dead, who moaned again, and became a tiny pile of ashes.

Raiha made a face at the smell of burned rotted flesh, and moved to stand up. Her head impacted the underside of the workbench, and she dropped back down with a muffled curse. On the wall facing side of the bench, a tiny drawer popped out. It took Raiha a few minutes to crawl out from under the table, as she was seeing a few stars, but eventually, she managed to stand upright without the room going around her.

Then, she carefully approached the open drawer. There, glimmering in the glow of her light was a tiny crystal phial, about the size of her pinky. In it was one of the rarest ingredients. Pure fairy dust, from a great fairy.

Raiha breathed a relieved sigh.

"Thank the goddess," she murmured. "It would have been hard to explain why I needed the Great Fairy dust to one of them. _Especially_ with that freaky laugh!"

The phial was placed in a soft case, and then pushed into subspace with the rest of the things.

And so Raiha continued. From her room, she extracted a tiara which she had worn for most of her childhood years. From Zelda's room came the staff of rule which their father had given the older Princess only a month before.

Then, it came time to go the ballroom. Raiha let go of the light she'd been using to see by, and removed her shoes. It wouldn't do to have gotten so much, and so far, to waste all of her efforts.

Sweat trickled down her back, and the pink haired girl trembled slightly, in a mixture of anticipation, and fright. She was afraid to find if her dream was real, and was trying to anticipate anything. Her body was taut, tense, and to her, every step seemed like that of thunder crashing, giving her away.

Her steps grew a little more sure as she slipped from hallway to hallway. For many people, the castle was a maze, but for it, it was her playground. For a moment, tension eased, and she found her favorite secret passage, one that lead directly to the ballroom, by way of a slide, and ended just behind the thrones that had been set up for that night.

Raiha peaked out from behind her fathers throne, and scanned the gloomy hall. There were dark stains on the floor, that she identified as dried blood, and a peculiar smell in the air. Sliding her boots back on, it wouldn't do for her to slip on the smooth floor, she softly padded to the dried blood, and scraped a little off the floor, onto a handkerchief. The same was performed at the other blood splotch, then Raiha turned to leave.

A soft clicking noise made her stiffen, and slowly turn around. There, on the dias where she had formally stood was a cloaked and hooded figure, bent over something. A sick feeling swept through Raiha, but she quietly began to creep closer.

Softly, ever so softly her footsteps tapped across the ballroom floor. As the frightened girl approached the figure, she could hear a cold little sing-song, almost like a nursery rhyme coming from it.

"Little ones to bed now creep, Or I'll have your souls to keep. Darkness comes eternally, And that darkness comes from... me"

Raiha withdrew her tiny dagger from subspace, and clenched it in one sweaty hand. She was afraid, but refused to leave until she could confirm what this... new thing was. Then, it turned, and gave her a gap-toothed cruel smile.

"Hello, my dear," the creature said. "Come to try to kill me? Tut tut, you don't even have the correct weapon. I suppose the only thing I can do now is... bleed you dry. Yours will be so much more fresh than these others."

The creature stood, and Raiha stifled a scream of horror. Behind the thing were the bodies of her father and Zelda, both horribly mutilated. Her knife dropped from her hand, and she sat with a solid thud. Somehow, that automatic reaction saved her life, as the thing swooped at where her neck would have been, had she been standing.

A hand reached out, and grabbed the creature, and Gannondorf emerged from the shadows.

"I thought I told you to leave this one to me," the Dark lord growled. "You are not to harm her."

"Forgive me master," the creature whimpered. "I did not know it was the one! I could not see her features, and assumed she was an assassin!"

By now, Raiha had gathered enough of herself back to shake off the shock, and run. Gannondorf dropped the creature, and pointed to her retreating figure.

"I want her alive. She has to pieces that I need, and she will be perfect bait for the final piece. Go Yajirobi, and do not return without her."

The cloaked creature bowed, and scrambled after Raiha, who had vaulted over the balcony, and was running as fast as she could to the castle exit. Fast as she was however, Yajirobi was a great deal faster, and had only two weaknesses.

Back in his tower, Gannondorf smirked coldly.

'This shall be the beginning of a dark time, my dear girl,' he mused with a sardonic grin. 'And willing or not, you will be mine.'


	7. Part 6

Disc: see prologue

Part 6:

Second meeting

-or-

Fragments

Link walked carefully into the town market. As he'd expected, there were Re-Dead's everywhere, and he had to pause a couple of times to play the 'Suns Song' so that he could get by unaffected. Navi cast a small bit of light on his path, illuminating the debris and other things.

He had been at camp, waiting for news of Raiha, or anything when Sheik had arrived, two days later. The irate Sheikah had all but thrown him onto Epona and ordered him to the Market. Link, with a destination firmly in mind had followed the instructions, with every mind to chew Raiha out when he found her.

"Raiha's in the Temple," Navi pipped. "I can feel her energy from here."

Since they had only just entered the market, that meant that either she was doing something stupid, or was shielding something important. Link made a face, and ran.

- - -

There she was, sitting on the depiction of the light medallion. She was hunched up, not looking at anything, when Link came into the Temple. He frowned.

'Normally, she would have looked up, just to make sure I wasn't an enemy,' he mused. 'Something's wrong.'

All thoughts of scolding her, or even being angry fled, as he carefully approached the immobile form of Raiha. Tentatively, he reached out a hand, and shook the black-clad girls shoulder. Still, no response.

"Navi? Can you sense anything?" Link asked.

The tiny blue fairy shrugged.

"Nope. I can't see a thing," Navi admitted. "It's like she's closed herself off in a dome of sorts, and wont let anyone it."

So, Link gently pried her arms apart, and lifted her head. Pink bangs tumbled into Raiha's eyes, which were blank, and un-responsive. Her pupils had shrunk to tiny pin-pricks, and her face was blank of any expression. Link shook her a little harder now, but her head mearly fell back and forth. There was no signs of recognition or anything.

"Raiha?" he murmured. "Raiha, c'mon, this isn't funny."

Finally, the tiniest flickering of her eye, to see who it was. Then, she went back to being a motionless, almost doll-like person. Link gently put her down, and turned to hit the wall. There was a sharp crack, and blood ran from his knuckled. Navi had seen Link angry only a couple of times, but she had never seen him this furious.

Or this hopeless.

Navi fluttered over to Raiha, and studied her. Again the golden eyes flickered, then returned to their dull state. A soft sigh escaped Raiha's lips, and Navi fluttered lower.

"Link," the blue fairy called. "Link, she said something!"

The Hero of Time was there in a flash.

"What? What did she say?!"

"It sounded like..... Yajirobi.... and fragments."

Link frowned, as Navi thought.

'Why does that sound so familiar?" the tiny fairy wondered. 'Why do I get the feeling that I've heard of it before?'

- - -

Perched outside on the roof closest to the Temple, the shadow-creature called Yajirobi waited patiently. It only needed a few more minutes before it could claim it's masters prize.

Truthfully, Yajirobi was not much to look upon. Normally, it was small, and easily kept to the shadows, which was how it had followed Raiha and knew when it would be the best time to attack... er, attract, her attention.

The creature still cowered from the blow it's master had thrown it as the former Princess had escaped. It's Master was undoubtably cruel, but only he could feed the thing, and when he had left the emptiness of the Void, Yajirobi had pleaded to come with him. Therefore, he was now Gannondorfs slave.

The girl was resilient, he had to give her that. She had managed to escape the castle grounds before he had caught up with her, and had fragmented her mind and soul. It wouldn't be long now before she would call out his name. Then, he would be able to enter the temple, and take her back to his master.

He only had to wait.

- - -

Navi's light dimmed.

"Oh no..." she whispered. "Oh by the goddess...."

"What?" Link asked, stopping his pacing footsteps.

"I just remembered.... who the Yajirobi is..."

"And?"

"It's a creature that tortures minds, and shatters them into thousands of fragmented pieces. In the time that it takes for the person to recover, the creature waits, until the victim can identify what caused them to lose themselves. Usually, they scream out it's name."

Navi shivered, and her light shimmered.

"And then what?" Link asked softly, almost afraid to find out.

"Then...." the fairy took a deep breath. "Then, the creature either devours them, or takes them to a master."

Link's frown deepened.

"Gannondorf...."

Raiha had begun to twitch and moan softly. Fear filed her eyes, and she threw herself backwards, smacking her head on the stone. Link slowly reached out, and touched her arm, which she'd flung up to protect herself. Raiha flinched, and threw a wild blow with the other arm.

Gently catching her fist, he used it to pull a struggling and terrified Princess to him.

"Raiha," he murmured, using a soothing tone. "It's okay. It's okay. Don't you recognize me?"

For a moment, the gold eyes focused on his own blue ones, and her fright eased. Link used that moment to pull her closer, immobilizing her. Raiha tried to struggle again, her eyes filling with hopeless tears. Link gently soothed her, and thought.

- - -

Deep within Raiha's mind, a child-sized form of the girl was putting together pieces of a large puzzle. Many were missing and scattered, but the small girl doggedly searched them out and fitted them into place. As she did so, a frightening picture began to take place.

It was a shadow, filled with sharp points and death. Little Raiha didn't want to put in the last piece, but knew that she needed to get back to her own body. Slowly, slowly, she picked up the final piece to the terrifying puzzle.

- - -

"Navi?"

"Yes?"

"Is there anyway to prevent a Yajirobi from collecting its victim?"

"Umm..." The blue fairy thought swiftly. "If you can keep the person from calling out the creatures name.... that might work."

Tiny motes of light, glowing in rainbow colors filtered into Raiha's body, which was starting to become more and more agitated. Link was having a hard time keeping her calm, but he would be cursed if he was going to let Gannondorf get this girl a second time.

She opened her mouth, awareness returning with a snap, and breathed in to scream. Link made a hasty decision, and closed the distance between their lips. Yajirobi's name died in Raiha's throat, as a wave of warmth flooded through her. Golden eyes slipped closed, and tentatively, she returned the kiss.

- - -

Yajirobi was _not_ happy. He had been so close to capturing the girl, and now this.... other male interfered. If he was able to enter the temple, that one would simply be a smear on the wall. However, without the power granted by his victims horror filled shriek, he could not break through the protections on the sacred ground.

His master was _not_ going to be pleased.

Yajirobi shuddered to think of what his master would do to him if he returned without the prize, but there was nothing the creature could do. So, defeated, he slunk of into the semi-eternal darkness, to report his failure, and likely his doom.

- - -

When Link felt like he was going to suffocate from lack of air, he gently pulled away from Raiha. Thanks to the pendant she'd given him long ago, he could sense the retreat of the creature, and the complete peace suffusing Raiha. Navi had a feeling about what would come next, and in her personal opinion it was about time. She popped under Links hat, and took it with her to a far corner of the temple, letting Links blond ponytail flip free.

"Raiha?" he murmured. "Are you okay?"

The Princess smiled softly, and twined her arms around his neck.

"Mmhm," she breathed. "Thank you."

A sweet fire had been lit between them, and it looked like nothing would stop them now.


	8. Part 7 Mild lemon!

Disc: see prologue

Part 7:

A love consummated

-or-

The re-opening of the Sacred Realm via the Master sword

Neither knew quite where to begin. For a few moments, it was simply lingering sweet kisses. Raiha's hands slid gently through Link's hair, undoing the hair-tie, and letting it fall. In response, Link removed her black hood, and pulled her hair out from underneath.

For a moment, they played around with each others hair, before Link got the courage to go just a little lower. He nipped her neck softly, and Raiha gave a tiny moan. New sensations were flooding through their bodies, and both of them went with it.

Clothing was carefully removed, and bodies explored with fingers, mouths, eyes, and emotions. Raiha and Link both breathed heavily, and the pink haired girl looked up at the most important person in her life. No words were needed, just the slightest incline of the head.

It hurt, but the pain swiftly succumbed to an even greater pleasure, one that made Raiha gasp and moan. Soon, through their own unheard music, they were sent flying higher and higher. Link captured her lips in a desperate kiss, as they reached the top.

Raiha moaned inside of his mouth, as their intertwined bodies shuddered. Then, slowly they descended from their euphoric height, into a deep and blissful slumber.

- - -

Raiha woke slowly shivering slightly. She could hear a soft heartbeat that matched her own pulse, and felt strong, warm arms cradling her gently. For a moment, she panicked. What had she done?

Then, the events of only hours before flooded back to her, and the Princess relaxed. Opening her eyes, she could see the light she'd emitted during their lovemaking, and she blushed slightly. What she had done was mearly breached a barrier that had held them back from the next level of understanding. Already she could feel a tiny light beginning to grow inside of her, a result that she had not anticipated, but could easily welcome.

Gently the golden eyed girl moved Links arm, and sat up, wincing slightly.

'He's left his mark in me,' she mused, with a small smile, placing one hand on her stomach. 'But it feels right.... _He_ feels right.'

Raiha stretched, and it was about then that the cold finally worked it's way up to her half-asleep brain. She looked down, squeaked, and pulled her white munrel shift from subspace, throwing it over her head in embarrassment.

'Ehehehehehe....' she giggled inwardly. 'I suppose I should put a blanket over Link....'

Being very careful to not look at his lower abdomen, she pulled her bedroll from subspace, and laid it over him. Link mumbled, and shifted, then lay quiet. Raiha gave him a soft smile, and sat down to wait for him to wake up. She was going to need his help after all.

It didn't take long. To Raiha, it was mildly amusing to see Link trying to reach out for her warmth when he was barely awake. The blond Hylian didn't lose the blanket, but came close, before he realized that he was essentially nude, and woke up completely.

Raiha giggled.

"Hello Link,' she said softly. "Awake now?"

He threw her a mock insulted look, to which she replied by giggling again, and handing him his clothes. Link dressed under the blanket, he was somewhat embarrassed about what had happened Raiha noticed, then stood up.

"Raiha um...."

She stood as well, and laid her finger over hip lips.

"No words Link," the girl murmured. "No words. I have no regret, and I can think of a couple of people who would say it took us long enough."

Link blinked, then a grin filtered onto his face. Raiha let her hand drop, leaned against his chest, and breathed deeply of his forest-y scent.

"I guess you're mad at me because I left without telling you, hm?"

Link circled his arms around her waist, and rested his chin on her head.

"A little," he admitted. "But that's nothing compared to Sheik. He was ready to kill me when he saw that I was still at camp, and not on Epona riding across the field to you."

Raiha winced slightly, and closed her eyes.

"That was probably my fault," she mumbled, blushing. "I told him that you were coming after me.... I actually thought you would be here a day or so before me, ready to yell at me."

The Princess gave a sheepish grin, and looked up at Link, who looked like he was about to say something, then changed his mind. It was then that Navi decided to drop Link's cap on his head.

"So, problems are solved?" she asked, in her 'I'm not curious' voice. "Everything all good between you guys again?"

"Yes Navi... everything's fine."

Raiha tucked some of her hair behind her ears, and looked up at Link, as she stepped out from between his arms. He, in reply, slipped off the Royal Pendant he'd kept for many years, and handed it to her. The gold and white triforce pendant was heavy in her palm, and both the medallions and the Spiritual stones were still imbedded in the soft metal.

Power filled the air, radiating from the walls, and from behind the closed Door of Time. Raiha slid the necklace over her head, and it nestled along her breastbone, glowing softly with power.

She shivered again, and self-consciously looked over her shoulder, recalling the last time they'd been tricked by Gannondorf. This time however, there was no prize in the Sacred realm, nothing the Dark Lord would want. Still, the uneasy feeling crept along her spine.

Link noticed, and tentatively put his arms around her again. Raiha smiled up at him, and shook her head.

"It's nothing,:" she murmured. "Just a memory. Now, let's open this door. You... did bring the Harp... right?"

The male Hylian blinked, thought for a moment, then nodded. Raiha breathed a relieved sigh, as they walked up to the altar. Her voice was part of the magic, yes, but she wanted to give it a boost, and the Harp of Light, another sacred treasure but not necessarily a needed one, would react with her powers, and give them that boost.

Link pulled out the Harp, and gave her a quizzical look as he handed it to her.

"A history lesson would take to long," she said in response, "so let's just say It's a magic booster, kay? Let's go."

He gave her another look, but kept his mouth closed as her pulled out his Ocarina.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked quietly. "What if I get sealed away again?"

"Then I'll wait for you," was the calm reply. "And start planning for when you return. Now stop thinking of what if's, and open the door."

He grinned at her tart tone.

"Now you sound more like the girl I know."

"Oh hush."

She smiled at him, and he smiled back, then, the music began. Once again the Spiritual stone floated over their heads and into the hollows made for them. Also once again, the giant stone doorway opened and the triforce about the door became gold. They both took deep breaths and ascended the marble steps, and crossed the threshold into the room where the Master Sword was.

Link walked the final steps up to the Pedestal of Time by himself, while Raiha waited only scant inches below. With one hand he pulled the sword out, and a gentle light flooded the temple. In front of Link, the Light formed a brilliant doorway, and Raiha darted forward into the heart of the Sacred Realm.


	9. Part 8

Disc: See Prologue

Part 8:

The Sacred Realm

-or-

Succession of power

The Realm before Raiha's eyes was not the desolate place she believed it would be. As she took a few hesitant steps _through_ the golden gates, light exploded outwards in every direction.

"How... is this possible?" she whispered, awed and amazed. "How can this be happening?"

The land was a fertile, green, and filled to the brim with delicate fairy lights. Two of them fluttered over to the stunned girl who was so confused.

"Lady of Light," one of the fairies pipped. "We have waited a long time for your power to surface and for this Realm to be cleansed again."

"Uh..."

The glimmering lights danced around Raiha, suffusing her body with pure joy. For a moment, as she took her first hesitant steps into the realm, laughter burbled up inside of her. And weights, fear, agony, loss, pain.... they all faded into the sights and sounds of the beautiful world.

A small twinge in her legs recalled her to her purpose, and suddenly she dropped to her knees. All the fairies, in rainbow hues came dancing worriedly over her head and around her body.

"Are you injured Lady Light?"

"No.... but tell me. Where is my Champion? My Hero of Time?"

Fairy laughter danced through the air again, joyous and carefree. Impatiently, Raiha shook off their cheery nature, and stood up again. One fairy, a pale blue speaks up.

"Hi Raiha," Navi greeted. "What took you so long?"

Raiha made a face, and mock swatted Navi.

"C'mon Navi... where is he?" she asked, mildly annoyed. "I don't want to rush, but if this is going to work, we need to take the dark one by surprise."

All the fairies suddenly stopped in their happy cavorting. The words "The dankness," and "Ganon," spread like wildfire. The golden eyed girl blinked, then decided that when they were ready to face that fear, they would come to her. Until then, she needed to find Link. Navi bobbed up and down near a blooming tree that Raiha faintly recognized from her run from Gannondorf many years past.

A flicker of green, then Link is lifted her up, and swung her through the air in circle. Raiha threw back her head, and let out a peal of laughter. Then he set her gently back on the ground, and they stood there, both smiling, both happy.

Then Raiha's eyes became serious, and she tucked some of her pale pink hair behind one ear.

"Link, we can't stay here," she said. "This is a wonderful place, but as we remain here, our home gets worse."

Link nodded, and sighed.

"I know," he replied. "But it's nice to dream. And it wouldn't put you into the danger I _know_ you'll get into."

Raiha giggled.

"Like I'm going to let you have all the fun?" she retorted. "Besides.... I have to be there to balance the pieces out. You know this."

Link sighed, and looked down at the young woman before him.

"You truly are something," he said. "Yeah, I know you as well as I can considering how long it's been, but you...."

Raiha smiled, a trifle sadly.

"Come on Link. Let's go to the Chamber of Sages."

- - -

The Chamber was lit only dimly. Rauru, as the oldest Sage was waiting for them. He gave Raiha a low bow. She smiled faintly, and waved a hand.

"Don't bother Rauru. I know that you trained me in my dreams, so it should be I who gives you respect."

So saying, Raiha dropped into a deep curtsy. Rauru blushed faintly, and coughed into his hand.

"All the other sages are at their Temples, Lady of Light, but if you call them, they will gladly lend you their power."

Link looked between Raiha and Rauru, then sighed.

"Am I going to be needed?" he asked.

"Of course Hero.... though you may not like your task when it comes down to it."

Raiha smiled bitterly, her back to Link to hide the sour expression.

"Yes Link, I will need your help," she replied to the unasked question. "However, right now I need to gather power. I'm sorry, but if you.... well, if you're in the same room as I then..."

Link nodded.

"I'll wait outside then," he murmured, trying to pretend he wasn't offended by her remark.

Raiha flinched, and looked down at the magical floor under her bare feet.

"I'm sorry?" she offered, not turning around. "I don't mean to..."

The sound of a metaphysical door shutting cut her off. Pain flared in her heart, and tears flooded her eyes, but she sternly pushed them back.

'I don't have the time to cry,' she thought fiercely. 'I need to do this.'

With a small sigh, she flipped hair over her shoulders, closed her eyes, and began to cast the spell.

- - -

Link was bored. He felt like he'd been there for hours. Actually, he _knew_ he'd been there for hours, because Navi told him what time it was when he asked. As it was, she'd just bopped him on the head for asking too much.

The blond hair Hylian wondered what Raiha was up to, when a blast of pure energy emitted from the Temple of Light. Link cursed, blinded for a moment, and waited for the spots to fade before he stood up. Rauru appeared in front of him, as Link attempted to approach the Temple.

"Hero, do not enter. She is strong. She knows what she is doing."

"But," The Hero protested. "But I.."

Rauru laid a gentle hand on Links shoulder.

"Your time will come soon Champion. Do not worry. Let her learn how to fly as you have done."

- - -

-in the Chamber of Sages.-

Raiha cried out in pain as the energy of the six sages flowed through her. She had curled in a ball in the middle of the room, and was suspended about ten feet in the air. Rainbow lights flowed in around and through her.

It was overwhelming, the power. Raiha's mind began to burn out, but a defiant spark lit in her eyes.

"I won't let it beat me!" she yelled. "I will master this power! I _have_ too!"

And the pain.... stopped. A thousand voices chattered in her ears, as the Triforce of Wisdom and the Triforce of Light became partially active. Lives of thousands passed her eyes.

She scowled, and focused.

'I will be strong!' she though, fiercely determined. 'I will _not_ let this energy kill me!'

- - -

-out in the fields-

"Hey Navi," Link said.

"Yeah?"

"We need to find out what Gannondorf is doing before Raiha finishes. That way we can better lay battle plans."

The blue fairy bobbed up and down, her nod.

"I'll ask a couple of the other fairies if they can help."

"Be careful."

The blue fairy grinned, and glowed a little bright.

"I will."

- - -

Navi's color was decidedly darker as she approached the gates of the Realm.

"Cowards," she muttered. "Every last one of them are to scared of him."

She had asked all the fairies she'd seen, but all of them had only squeaked and hidden when she'd mentioned spying on Gannondorf. From behind her, however, there came a tiny cough. Navi turned.

There, hovering, were two dark colored fairies.

"We want to help," the one on the left said. "I'm Noonya, and this is Carsti. We can hide in the darkness."

Navi nodded slowly.

It was true, but also well known was the tribe of the Dark fairies, who were sometimes used as evil spies instead of the other way around. Noonya noticed the hesitation, and giggled.

"We're not actually Dark fairies," Carsti explained, smothering a grin. "We're just darkly colored. Not black."

Navi turned a pale purple, embarrassed.

"Sure, I'd appreciate the help," the blue fairy said, regaining her composure. "Do you mind if we link, and I link to my Hylian partner so he knows what's going on?"

Both dark-blue fairies shook their heads, and for a moment there was a bright flash. Then, all three mentally connected, Navi went to find Link, and include him. Noonya and Carsti continued out of the Sacred Realm.

- - -

"Is this really a good idea?" Carsti asked with a gulp, looking up at what used to be the Royal Palace. "I mean, it's only been a few days, and look what he's done!"

The normally white and comforting castle had once again become the black-spired castle from hell. (A/N: AKA, the castle from the game.)

"C'mon fraidy-fey," Noonya said, tugging the other fairy along. "We said we would. Besides, everyone's gonna need the information we give them."

Carsti hung back only a few seconds more, then brightened ever so slightly.

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah, they do."

- - -

The inside of the castle was still mostly the same. Apparently it took a while for the changes to completely overwhelm the place. That was good for the two dark-blue fairies, because it meant that Link and Navi could relay directions to finding the main rooms where the Dark Lord might be.

"How can they have slipped through my grasp again?!" came the roar.

"That's from the training area," Navi sent. "It's an outdoors practice ring. He must be pretty made if we can hear him from inside."

Noonya and Carsti sailed through a window, and followed the sounds of shouting.

"And there are Sages who protect the Temples now, so I can't get the power from that!"

'Gannondorf admitting he's powerless?' Link mused. 'That's new.'

"Perhaps Master, there is a way to make them believe you are helpless..."

"That's the creature that tried to get Raiha," Navi sent. "Be very careful!"

"How?"

"Um.... Let them believe you have gone into hiding. Like you are afraid of them. Establish magical ties to the very bones of the land. When they come into this place, falsely confidant, you shall blow the male away and take the Princess as your own."

"Hm. A worthy idea Yajirobi. You are not as pathetic as you appear."

"Thank you for your praise my master."

"Begin setting out this.... rumor quickly. When they return I want them to hear it almost immediately."

"Alright you two, I think Yajirobi's starting to notice you. Time it get out of there."

The two fairies left at top speed, returning to the Sacred Realm as fast as the could.

- - -

-two hours later-

An exhausted but triumphant Raiha stumbled out of the Temple, hair cut short again, clothes torn and burned in place, but definitely alive. Link almost didn't recognize her as she tripped over a tree root, and almost fell. Yet an invisible power supported her, and pushed her back upright, long enough for Link to get over to her and support her himself.

"Rai, you okay?"

The pink haired girl gave a weary, but bright grin.

"I can easily say I've had better days," she replied, suppressing a yawn, "but I can also say this is the most alive I've ever felt."

Raiha leaned against Link, and sighed softly, listening to his heartbeat.

"Link, do you think we can do it?" she asked.

"Depends. Do what?"

"Mmm..... no, nevermind."

Link looked down at Raiha, who had succumbed to sleep.

'Do what?' he wondered. 'Win? Or something else? What is she not saying?'


	10. Part 9

Disc: see prologue

Part 9:

Confronting Gannondorf

-and-

The summoning of a Goddess

When Raiha woke, Link explained what he'd seen through Navi, Noonya and Carsti. However, instead of acting proud and grateful. The golden eyed girl had mearly looked thoughtful. Link felt faintly frustrated with a lack of response.

"Something wrong?" he asked, a trace of annoyance slipping into his voice.

Raiha looked somewhat contritely up at him.

"No, nothing. Thanks Link. This does make things easier."

Link felt a smile creep onto his face.

'She looks so cute sometimes. Now if she acted cuter...'

An elbow to the gut was her response, as he realized he'd said that out loud.

"Meanie."

"Ow...."

Navi laughed as Link went running after his retreating girlfriend.

"That's why one doesn't pick on Raiha," She explained to Noonya. "She's not nice when she gets mad."

"I.... see."

- - -

Once back in the temple of Time, Raiha felt a wave of vertigo overtake her, and she stumbled. Her time sense re-oriented itself as she sat on the platform where the Master sword had been, allowing her to realize that they'd been in the Realm a total of two week. Her body, which had sped up to the time that they had just entered, was starting to react to the life that stirred faintly within her.

"You okay Rai?"

Raiha looked up into the worried face of the person she cared for, and managed a smile.

"In a few minutes," she mumbled. "Re-adjusting to the time. It's been about two weeks in this world."

It took Link a couple of minutes to figure out what she meant, but when he did, Raiha couldn't help but laugh at the shocked expression on his face.

"You mean when.... we.... but.... " The Hero of Time stammered. "Then...... you....."

The pink haired girl looked up at him somberly, but her eyes twinkled.

"Yeah Link."

"You can't fight like that!" came the stern command. Raiha's eyes became sad, and she looked away from him.

"I have too," she whispered. "It's not that I don't have faith in you.... my love. It's just that.... what I need to do it get the Triforce piece back from him. It's why I need both your help, and the power of the Sages."

Sometimes there was a great benefit in being able to with-hold all emotion from ones voice. As it was, Raiha shook her head, stood, and looked up at Link.

"This is the only way," she said, a little more firmly. "It's either this, or we find some way to seal him up, and we both know how well that worked. Link... I know you don't like this, and I'm scared... for all of us, but there is no other choice we can make. If it would help, I'd apologize, but it won't so I won't. I'll only say this.

"There's always another day."

The golden eyed girl took a deep breath, and let it out with a whoosh. Link frowned, but nodded.

"Well, let's go."

- - -

Raiha scowled

"What is it with him and this black pointy stuff infatuation?" she muttered under her breath. "I mean, seriously?! It was a perfectly usable castle..."

Link snickered, and beckoned from down the hall.

"I thought we were trying to be serious?" he mentioned as she caught up.

"Nah... it's more fun if I make sarcastic remarks, and besides.... he's probably known we were here since we stepped out of the Temple."

"... true."

'I wonder if this is a pregnant girl thing?'

"Come on!"

"Oh yeah..."

Navi sighed.

"He's going to get hurt again."

The sound of a loud thwap echoed through the hall.

"Point in case."

- - -

As they approached the center of the castle, Raiha grew more and more subdued. Link worried, but knew no matter what she'd be in this fight. She was stubborn like that. At the last intersection of hallways before the main room, he put a hand on her shoulder. It didn't take long to convince her to sit down.

"Nn," she mumbled.

"Raiha, are you absolutely certain that you can't wait?" Link asked, carefully treading around the real question.

The golden-eyed girl looked up at him, with a very annoyed look. Link put his hands up to ward off the upcoming verbal wrath, when Raiha simply sighed.

"No Link, it can't. With every day that passes, I will lose a tiny bit of the Sages power that I have been granted. If we're going to get rid of him, it has to be now. So stop already."

Link breathed a mental sigh of relief that she hadn't noticed his hedging, as Raiha stood up again, and stretched.

"And Link?"

He winced

"Y-yeah?"

"We _will_ make it out of this. Believe me."

- - -

They stood in the center of the palace, arms folded, waiting. It didn't take long for a cold wind to come up, and candle-light to be extinguished. Raiha drew closer to Link, and in a voice barely above a whisper, she spoke.

"Link, during the fight, you'll need to find some way to separate his hand with the Triforce piece from the rest of him. Then I can do something other than be the bait."

He grinned at the sound of disgusted annoyance in her voice, and pulled out the Master Sword from its sheath. From the center of the darkness, a shadow began to grow, a form that Raiha and Link knew all to well.

"Well, well, you came to me of your own free will." Gannondorf mused, looking squarely at Raiha. "Have you decided to acquiesce to my demands?"

"Not likely!" Link said, stepping half in front of Raiha, who had snorted. "She's my girl, and you can't have her!"

The princess felt a thrill of warmth suffuse her from head to toe at Link's words. A smile crept onto her face, and was summarily squashed as reality rudely intruded. It was the creature Yajirobi. Raiha flinched away, and hid her face.

Yajirobi snickered, and Gannondorf swatted him with a ball of energy.

"Remove yourself," the former Gerudo King said cooly. "Stay out of sight until the fight is over."

"Yes master."

The yajirobi cast another look at Raiha's cringing form, then slunk back into the darkness. Gannondorf looked at Link, who held the Master sword easily in his hand.

"So, you think you can take me on kid? How.... amusing. I suppose I have time for... a quick bout before I claim the girl."

Now Raiha was the one who protested, or rather, insulted.

"In your dreams.... and _my_ nightmares!" she said flatly.

Gannondorf laughed coldly, and the fight began.

Raiha stayed mostly on the sidelines, and prayed for Link. When-ever she could she sent a stunning shock of energy to Gannondorf, but his resistance to her magic had gone up, because before Link could close with him, he recovered. Each and every single time. The golden-eyed Princess could see that Link was starting to get winded, and after a few more minutes, she decided it was time.

She took a firmer stance, and cupped her hands. Between them, a ball of light began to grow big, and bright, but not bright enough to attract either fighters attention. It shimmered with the power of the Sages, and Raiha compressed and compressed until it was no bigger than her fist, but powerful enough to knock _anyone_, even the evil king of darkness, for quite an impressive loop.

"Link," she whispered. "When I tell you to jump, jump, alright?"

The request was relayed through Navi's telepathy, and the slightest of nods was his response. Maneuvering around so that she was behind Link, in front of Gannondorf, she hesitated, then took a deep breath.

"Now!" she yelled.

Link dodged to the left, and the multicolored energy ball slammed Gannondorf in the chest. The Gerudo gave a pained cry, and stood stunned for a moment. It was all the time that Link needed.

The Master Sword flashed once, and Gannondorfs hand fell to the floor. The Triforce of power, seperated from it's host floated in midair. Raiha vaulted into the ring that the Dark lord had created, and called out;

"Triforce of Power! To me!"

It flared once, and vanished. Gannondorf weakly groaned, and climbed to his feet.

"You think that by... removing the Piece of Power you have taken it from me?"

Raiha held up her right hand, palm facing her.

"I don't _think_ I've taken it from you Gannondorf, I _know_ I have."

There it was sitting as calmly as you please on her hand. The Princess then turned to Link, who held out his hand as well.

"Can't say I won't miss it," he said. "But this needs to be finished."

She smiled, and again, power surged through her. The Triforce of Courage flowed from Link to Raiha, with a sense that almost made her collapse.

Through the Triforce of Wisdom, she had seen Zelda's memories. Through Power, Gannondorf's,. Through Courage, she didn't see, but she felt the degree of wonder, love, and the tiniest bit of fear that he held for her.

Gently, she hugged him.

"I hope you'll be able to forgive me," she whispered.

"Huh?"

But it was too late. Sleep overtook him, and Gannondorf. Yajirobi crept out from the shadows, and was ready to attack, when she looked upon him with eyes that burned with golden fire.

"I banish you," she whispered. "Back to where you came from!"

She pointed one finger, and a single thread of fire swallowed him up, to fast for a scream. Raiha gulped, and forced the blazing glory down.

"By the strength of the Triforce, I call upon the Goddesses who created this world!"

There was a flash of light, and four figures stood in the center of the room.

One had flame red, shoulder length hair and orange eyes, tanned skin, and wore a short red dress. In one hand was a spear, the other, a shield.

"Din, Goddess of Power"

The second had dark blue, waist length hair and sky blue eyes. Her dress descended to her ankles, and in her arms she carried a book.

"Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom."

The third had chin length green hair and eyes, and seemed to be draped in vines rather than a dress.

"Faoroe, Goddess of Courage."

The final figure had pure white hair, and in place of a dress, were ribbons of mist, covering what needed to be concealed

"Laisha.... Goddess of Light."

Raiha dropped into a low curtsy.

"Thank you," she whispered, "For heading me call."

To all reviewers: Yes, in the game Seik and Zelda were the same person. But this isn't the game. In this, after Impa left (when the Princesses were very young) Shiek, a strong Sheikan male, came and took her place. So Sheik and Zelda are two different people.


	11. Part 10

Disc: see prologue

Part 10:

The true force

-or-

a heartfelt wish

For a moment, it was a tableau. Four Goddesses and one mortal girl, with the ability to wield the True Force. Then, Laisha, Goddess of Light spoke.

"Hello, my earthbound daughter," she whispered. "Why do you summon us?"

Raiha gulped, and rose to look directly at the four.

"Well.... actually, I need your help," she admitted. "I want to be able to turn back time, and prevent Gannondorf from being evil, so that none of this needed to happen."

Nayru flipped through the book in her arms, searching for something, and Din distracted me with the next question.

"So, you don't want Link to have ever left the forest, met you and Zelda, or grown to love you?"

Raiha paled, then thought hard for a moment. Finally, her gaze lowered, and a tear slipped down from her eyes.

".... yes," she whispered in a choked voice. "Even if it means that we don't.... meet at all."

Faoroe chuckled, and wiped away Raiha's tear with Her own hand.

"You have a great deal of courage to push aside your heart my girl," the green haired goddess said with a smile. "Nayru, have you found the section yet?"

"Almost," the blue goddess replied absently. "You know how unruly Book gets when he doesn't want to comply."

Laisha smiled down at Raiha, winking one golden eye.

"Don't worry my daughter," the white haired Goddess murmured. "There is a way to work this all out."

Nayru scribbled something in the book, and Gannondorf began to vanish like dust.

"There. Gannondorf was never born, the Realm has never existed, and the Triforce and Spiritual Stones were never created. Link will live out his life as a young Noble in the kingdom of Hyrule, and will have dreams every night about a girl with pale pink hair and gold eyes, who used to be his ideal dream and lover. In other words my dear, you've done wonders for us, and this world."

Raiha blinked, and looked highly confused.

"How?" she asked. "All I did was change one little thing."

Nayru snapped the book shut, and all four of them took seats in mid-air.

"It's like this," Faoroe began. "We actually just helped this world become it's final state, but something we did trapped our powers here. So, with Laisha's help we made the Triforce, the Sacred Realm and the True Force, to ensure that there would be someone who'd go back and make one tiny change."

"Specifically, we needed one of Laisha's descent, because they were the ones endowed with the hereditary power and Piece of Light," Din put in. "It only passes down through the female side of the line, so it was a real close one when Your mother almost got killed in the desert.

"Still, that turned out to be fortunate, because it was how she met your father."

Now Raiha was getting dizzy with information. A puff of cloud settled under her as she fell into a sitting position and raised her to the same height as the other women in the room.

"So Let's see if I have this right. I," Raiha said, pointing to herself, "am descended from her," she pointed to Laisha, "In order to help all of you," an expansive gesture this time, taking in all four, "Get off of Hyrule?"

"You got it hun," Din said with a grin. "All of us were helping you, though you probably didn't know it at the time. My disguise was Darunia, a foster father to you."

"I was Ruto, a friend and sister to you when you needed one," Nayru said, giving a small smile.

"I was Saria, the first real friend you ever had." Faoroe gave a tiny smile.

"I.... was your closest companion other than Link," Laisha murmured softly. "I was Navi."

Now that Raiha thought about it, she hadn't seen Navi during the fight, or just recently.

"But anyways," Faoroe muttered, continuing on with the explanation. "We were actually pretty close to getting off of here before Gannondorf was born. When he was thrown into the equation however, most of our powers went dormant. We needed a situation where one of the daughters of Laisha would call for us, and get us to change that little moment in time."

"So... you used me?"

Laisha's face crumpled, and Raiha instantly regretted those harsh sounding words.

"I'm sorry hun," Din said sympathetically, "but we really had no other choice. You were the only person who would make this wish, so we were forced to manipulate the events around you so that you could and did."

"And now what?" Faoroe murmured, reading the look on Raiha's face. "Why, Time simply goes backwards. You will have an imprint of the completed Triforce on your hand, but there really won't be anything there. Your magic will come from inside of you. So don't worry."

"Wait!" Raiha called, as the four goddesses, and the completed Triforce began to vanish. "Wait please! I don't want to forget! I can't forget!"

Nayru made another notation in her book, smiled at Raiha, and then..... time Shifted.


	12. Epilogue

Disc: see prologue

Part 11:

A beginning

and

an end

_When I was alone as one,_

_my eyes were as blind, I know._

_Sky brilliant with blue elegance,_

_I couldn't behold._

_When I was alone as one,_

_My heart was as ice, so cold._

_Wind whispering sweet melodies,_

_I could not behold._

Flash

Raiha was nine, Zelda eleven. Both had been working in the library on their individual studies, when Raiha had realized that she had left one of her workbooks in her room. She slid away from the oaken table, and out into the hallway.

Once there, the pink haired girl broke into a run, a rare smile flitting across her face. After all, they _had_ just waxed the floors....

Skidding around the corner, she slipped, slid, and crashed right into someone. Both children went tumbling to the floor, much to the amusement of the older woman who had been walking next to the other child.

"Hey, watch where you're goin!" a boys voice cried. "You coulda hurt...."

Raiha sat up, and winced slightly, then gave a cheery grin. The boys voice trailed off as they made eye contact.

The pink haired Princess immediately got to her feet, and curtsied to hide her astonishment.

"My apologies Lady Reitha," she said, composing herself. "I thought I was alone in the halls.

Reitha, the mother of Link chuckled softly, and patted Raiha on the head.

"No damage done dear," the older blond woman replied. "I was actually looking for you. I wanted to introduce you to my son, Link. He's going to go into the knight training program here in a couple of weeks, but I can't find your father to confirm that."

Link still hadn't stopped staring at Raiha, who flushed a little under his scrutiny.

"What?" Raiha asked. "Is there something on my face?"

The blond boy shook his head, and did something that made Raiha giggle. He hid behind his mothers skirt. Reitha laughed softly, and Raiha led them to where her father was working, her heart dancing.

And so went their first meeting.

_Sight to my eyes,_

_and warmth to my heart,_

_Your love has been such to me._

_Pull closer now,_

_And strengthen my leaning,_

_Toward love to heal all my wounds._

flash

Raiha was fourteen, Link, fifteen, Zelda sixteen. Zelda frowned down at both younger teens, and shook her head.

"So you expect me to believe that Garret started the fight with Raiha, and you stepped in to help her? And doing that got you bruised, cracked three of your ribs, and blackened your eye?"

Both nodded sheepishly. Zelda sighed.

"Raiha, I'd've thought that you would have outgrown this tomboy phase years ago. Why do you insist on being heard?"

Raiha made a face.

"I'm not going to be pushed around by someone who thinks they have an advantage over me," the pink haired girl protested, tucking some of her hair behind on ear. "Garret challenged me, so I fought back. Link came along and tried to help. That's all there is to it!"

Zelda turned to Link, who offered up a sheepish grin.

"He's just a lot taller than her, so I thought I'd give her a hand."

The older Princess sighed again, and rubbed her forehead.

"Raiha, you're confined to your room for two weeks for picking a fight. Link, you are commended for trying to help, but you'll be washing pots for a month. Have I made myself clear?"

Raiha rolled her golden eyes.

"Whatever sis," she quipped. "Whatever."

_When our hearts both beat in time,_

_There's magic in your smile,_

_It seems there's nothing we can't do._

_And within your warm embrace,_

_My heart will find a place,_

_Even from afar,_

_Our love forever shall be destiny. _

flash

It was the night of her seventeenth birthday, and preparations were well under way. The royal ball was to be the biggest since the King had married Arianna, Raiha's and Zelda's mother. Link had gone through his knighthood trial only a year before, and Raiha didn't know if he was going to be back in time.

Still, she hoped.

Her pale pink hair was cut mid-back length, and held back in a ponytail. According to her sister, who had finally given up on making her a proper Princess, she was impossibly unfeminine. Of course Zelda had smiled when she said it, so Raiha had a feeling that soon that would no longer be the case.

On her right wrist was the birthday present Link had given her when she turned sixteen. It was a gold bracelet, engraved with the Triforce. On that night, he'd finally told her of his dreams, which had been planted into him by the Goddess Nayru. On that night, Raiha had finally learned that the Goddesses had kept their promises.

He knew her, and he still loved her. Link had approached her father that night and asked about wedding Raiha, but King Jethri had told him that first he must complete his knighthood training. SO both had waited another year.

It was mid-day and Raiha, out of boredom had grabbed her short-bow, walked to the archery range, and had begun firing. It was there that Zelda found her, and dragged the protesting girl off to prepare for the ball.

Link arrived ten minutes later, made a face, and left.

- - -

Dressed, and properly coifed by her mother, Raiha sighed as they were announced.

'It's almost exactly the same as that night,' she mused. 'Except Zelda has agreed to marry Sheik.... and I'm waiting for father to give Link his permission.'

She descended the stair, lost in thought, and smiling absent-mindedly. Again, she wore the delicate butterfly-like dress with the cream under-dress. In her ears were a pair of opalescent drops, and one hung around her neck as well, on a fine, white-gold chain.

Link saw her from he crowd of his knight friends, and his jaw dropped. The others followed his gaze and had summarily identical reactions.

"That's her?" asked one knight, a young woman by the name of Diana. "Wow! If you actually get her father to agree, you'll be the luckiest man in the kingdom."

"I wouldn't have thought the 'Tomboy Princess' could clean up so good," a Gerudo knight name Garret murmured.

Link elbowed Garret in the gut, and smiled at Raiha, though he could tell she was lost in thought. True to form, all of his friends began to tease him.

- - -

Raiha retreated, out onto a balcony, to escape from all her admirers. With an aggravated sigh, the golden eyed girl leaned against the railing.

"Hey Rai, long time."

"Link!"

She spun, and collided with him in a fierce hug. He laughed, and hugged her back.

"So, your father said that he would leave it up to you?"

"He did...."

"And?"

Raiha smiled a touch smugly.

"Well, I'll admit that Gary is handsome, and he leads the Gerudo's with a kind hand.... then there's Torian, though I don't think I could stand him.... Oh, and there's."

Raiha stopped, and burst into giggles. Link scowled, only half-heartedly at her, and folded his arms.

"Is there any real doubt Link?" she asked, grinning broadly. "I chose you of course."

And the promise was sealed with a kiss.

_When I was alone as one,_

_my eyes were as blind, I know._

_Sky brilliant with blue elegance,_

_I couldn't behold._

_When I was alone as one,_

_My heart was as ice, so cold._

_Wind whispering sweet melodies,_

_I could not behold._

_Sight to my eyes,_

_and warmth to my heart,_

_Your love has been such to me._

_Pull closer now,_

_And strengthen my leaning,_

_Toward love to heal all my wounds._

flash

entry from Raiha's journal (Raiha POV)

I couldn't resist teasing him that night. It's been almost ten years since then, and we have another child on the way.

I nibbled my pen, as I thought up the next words.

I'm kind of surprised he forgave me for putting him to sleep like that, and removing him so thoroughly from my choice, but I suppose it's all for the best.

Redea, my oldest daughter likes to play with his sword sometimes. Soon he's going to start teaching her some more advanced techniques. Mira seems to take more after me, what with magic and all.

I suppose it's weird to think about, but every now and then I catch myself looking at the imprint of the completed Triforce on my hand. I know it doesn't mean anything anymore, but it makes me wonder. Am I really done?

Oh, and father retired from the throne almost a week ago, so Zelda and Sheik are ruling now. I loved the look on Sheiks face when he realized that he was going to become King.

I laughed, and replaced my pen in the inkwell, and stretched. The new growth in my belly wriggled, and kicked softly. I placed my hand over the bulge in my gown, and stood up. I squeaked in surprise as Link's arms circled around me from behind, but calmed down when I realized who it was.

"Do you ever regret the wish you made?" he asked, curiously. "I mean... well..."

I smiled softly, closed my golden eyes, and shook my head.

"I never have my love. And I doubt I ever will."

The was a sudden sharp pressure from my lower abdomen, and I gasped in surprise.

"Link.... get the midwife. It's almost time."

_When our hearts both beat in time,_

_There's magic in your smile,_

_It seems there's nothing we can't do._

_And within your warm embrace,_

_My heart will find a place,_

_Even from afar,_

_Our love forever shall be destiny. _

_When our hearts both beat in time,_

_There's magic in your smile,_

_I know there's nothing we can't do._

_And within your warm embrace,_

_My heart will find a place,_

_Even from afar,_

_Our love eternal shall be destiny._

And so ends Legend of Zelda: Lights Path.

This was harder than I thought. I almost gave up a couple of times cause I couldn't think of anything at all. It's times like these I'm glad I have a stubborn sense and my friends who help encourage me (Esp. Guido. Thanks so much! hugs) So here I believe I have the last chapter. This one wasn't as much fun as my first one, but it was much more rewarding. Give me ideas for another fanfic you want and I'll see what I can do.

The song is called, "Thoughts of Eternity" from Lunar 2: Eternal Blue. Fun game, but I can't get very far on it ; The original Japanese lyrics can be found on 


	13. Omakes!

Legend of Zelda: Lights path Omake

-bad dreams, take 4-

"Bad dreams?"

Raiha squeaked, and whirled, then tripped over a loose light cable. there was a crash as the light provided by an overhead lamp went out. Laina snickered.

"Cut."

-courtyard walk, take 13-

Lost in thought, Raiha wandered in a subdued manner towards the arch that lead to the courtyard. Unfortunately, she missed the opening, and walked right into the wood and foam prop, which promptly landed with a loud crash.

Zelda grinned, and Link stifled a laugh. Raiha turned a glower his way, and stood back up.

"I meant to do that," she said to no one in particular.

"Sure you did Rai-chan," Laina said, smirking slightly. "Sure you did.... cut."

-wake up call, take 5-

The sun on her face woke the still tired Princess. One good nights rest could not combat a months worth of sleeplessness. She pulled the coverlet over her head, and buried herself under the pillow, mussing her hair.

She turned.... and promptly fell off the bed.

"c-c-c hehehehehehe cut."

"ow....."

-stair walk, take 35-

It is said that clothes make the person. In this case the clothing had _transformed_ the person. If he hadn't known any better, he might have thought the Goddess Laisha had descended upon the earth.

She also had been touched by cosmetics, and it showed in the way she smiled. Her face seemed gentler, with a shimmery white above her golden eyes, and pale pink on her cheeks and lips. Her hair was also loose, and hung in soft pink waves down to her waist, confined by a white gold tiara with a blue sapphire. Her dress had two parts. The first layer was a high-necked cream colored silky looking material, that was embroidered in an off-white thread with the triforce of light at the base of the throat. The sleeves came to points on the back of her hands, effectively hiding her triforce symbol. The second dress was an off the shoulders type, also hemmed in gold. The color of the dress itself could not quite be defined, for it seemed as though a rainbow of colors shimmered within the fabric. It was split in the front, to show the creamy underskirt, and she held it carefully in one hand. On her feet were not slippers, but delicate ankle high boots, in a pale gold, with the same off-white triforce embroidered on them.

'Wow.... Now that's a side of her I've never seen before!'

"Navi," Link hissed softly. "You might want to take a look at Raiha, before she descends fully into the crowd."

The tiny blue fairy went mostly unnoticed in his shady corner, and she bobbed up and down in awe. It was then that Raiha stepped on the hem, ripped it, and fell the rest of the way down the stairs, taking Zelda with her. The two landed in a tangled heap at the foot of the stairs.

Link ran over to help untangle Raiha, while the rest of the cast and crew laughed helplessly.

"cut!"

-"escape," take 1-

Link vaulted carefully over the railing, and dropped to the soft grass below the balcony. Raiha carefully lifted the fragile skirt, and climbed over the railing. When she moved as if to lower herself closer to Link, her foot caught in the hem, causing her to over-balance, and fall. There was no time to scream, or even be surprised. It was all a matter of trust.

Link reached up and caught her, but fell backwards himself, and landed on the grass. Immediately Raiha scrambled off, and knelt beside him, worriedly.

Zelda leaned over to Laina.

"Was that in the script?" the blond teen asked softly.

"Nope. But it looks good, so I'll print it."

-midnight escape, take 41-

It was painfully easy to slip past her cousins, who were sitting around a campfire and chatting like nothing had happened. Raiha scowled in annoyance, and stalked over to them.

"er....." Laina mumbled as Raiha began telling he cousins off. "Cut...."

-something stupid, or important, take 29-

Since they had only just entered the market, that meant that either she was doing something stupid, or was shielding something important.

Raiha tapped her foot.

"Does it really have to say that?" She asked plaintively. "I don't do dumb things...."

"Sorry hun, but that's how it's writ and that's how it'll stand."

-Death by Sheik, take 37-

"A little," he admitted. "But that's nothing compared to Sheik. He was ready to kill me when he saw that I was still at camp, and not on Epona riding across the field to you."

Raiha giggled, imagining this.

"Cut..."

Laina couldn't help but grin herself.

-waxed floors, take 67-

Once there, the pink haired girl broke into a run, a rare smile flitting across her face. After all, they _had_ just waxed the floors....

"wheeee!!!!"

"Heh.... cut."

-birthday bash, take 92-

She descended the stair, lost in thought, and smiling absent-mindedly. Again, she wore the delicate butterfly-like dress with the cream under-dress. And yet again, she stepped on the hem, ripped it, and fell down the stairs. Laina shook her head as Link rushed over to check on her.

"You know, I'm starting to wish I'd given the girl a short skirt..... anyways... cut."

And there's the series of omake's from this more serious fic. Hope you enjoy them grins


End file.
